


Don't Let It Happen To Us

by donsboy



Series: Mixed Company [8]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, M/M, break ups, fear of being alone
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-29
Updated: 2016-05-29
Packaged: 2018-07-10 20:57:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,220
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7006570
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/donsboy/pseuds/donsboy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When their friends split up, Chase gets worried.....</p>
            </blockquote>





	Don't Let It Happen To Us

“.....Daddy?”

“Yes, Chase?”

“How long do you thing we'll last?”

“What do you mean?”

“How long do you think we'll stay together?”

“I really don't know, baby...... I guess I always thought we'd be always be together. What brought this on?”

“I was just wondering about us because of what's happening with Brett and Eddie......”

“Baby, we have stronger bond than they did. In addition, they've been having problems for a long time.”

“Daddy, I want you to know that I would never ever do anything to cause you pain and embarrassment like Eddie has done to Brett.....”

“I know you wouldn't, baby boy..... Chase, the fact that Brett and Eddie are breaking up is really bothering you, isn't it?”

“Yes, sir..... I've known Brett a long time, and I hate the idea of Eddie doing things the way he did.

Chase climbed up in his Daddy's lap with big tears in his eyes and said; “Daddy, I wish everybody could be as happy as we are.....”

 

Later that night, after Chase was tucked in, Tony sat in the darkened living room thinking about the conversation he and Chase had earlier about Brett and Eddie. Tony came to the conclusion that Brett and Eddie's break-up was making his boy think that it may happen to them, too. There was no way in hell that was going to happen! Tony loved Chase way too much to just throw their years together away. He knew he had to get that through to Chase before the poor boy drove himself nuts. He went to get ready for bed,and when he got in bed, Chase reached for him in his sleep and clung to Tony like a second skin.

In the following weeks, Chase's behavior changed. He stayed very close to his Daddy, telling himself that if he was at Daddy's beck and call, his Daddy wouldn't leave him. The one thing Chase didn't think of was that he might be getting on his Daddy's nerves with the constant attention, and that's exactly what he was doing. Tony knew Chase was insecure at the moment, but the constant attention and his being underfoot all the time was getting to be a bit much. He understood where it was coming from, but that didn't make things any easier. He'd talked to Chase on more than one occasion regarding the matter, Chase would cool it for a while, but it wouldn't be long until it started again.

Things came to a head one Saturday afternoon after Tony had closed the shop for the day. Chase had been especially clingy that day, and Tony's nerves were shot. Chase asked what their plans were for the evening, and Tony replied that he hadn't made any plans other than to sit down with Chase because they needed to talk. Puzzled, Chase asked what was wrong, and Tony told him that everything would be explained in due time. Instead of bugging his Daddy with more questions, Chase decided to go upstairs and get supper started. After Tony finished closing the shop, he headed upstairs, wondering how he was going to broach the subject that was weighing on his mind. When Chase finished cooking supper, he called his Daddy to the table. The two men sat down at the table, and ate their meal in silence. Chase became more and more nervous because Daddy was totally silent. Chase wondered what his Daddy was thinking, but decided he would just have to wait until after supper.

After supper, Chase cleaned the kitchen while Tony relaxed in the living room. When he was done, Chase went into the living room and sat down on the sofa. After a few moments, Chase asked his Daddy what was on his mind.....

“Chase, I know you've been very concerned about our relationship since Brett and Eddie broke up, and I understand your concern......”

“But?”

“But I'm starting to feel a bit smothered.”

“How do I make you feel smothered, Daddy?”

“When you aren't at work, you're here with me. You come down to the shop and stay for hours at a time. Hell, it's gotten to the point that I can't take a piss without you standing outside the bathroom door!”

“But, Daddy, I......”

“I'm not finished! What are you so afraid of, Chase? Are you afraid I'm gonna kick you out, or that I'm going to leave?”

“I'm afraid that something bad will happen like it did with Brett and Eddie....”

“OUR SITUATION IS TOTALLY DIFFERENT!!! HOW MANY FUCKING TIMES DO I HAVE TO TELL YOU THAT?????”

“Daddy, I know our situation is different. I'm just afraid that I'm going to lose you because of something I did, or something I didn't do. I stay close to you so that you know I'm being good and not have any reason to doubt me.....”

Before Tony could say anything, Chase got up and slammed out the door and down the stairs. Tony sat there stunned by what Chase had said right before he stormed out. Maybe that's what the problem was after all. Tony felt ashamed because instead of yelling at Chase, he should have been listening to his boy. Tony got up and went to the living room window. He could see Chase standing next to his pickup. He knew he'd hurt Chase's feeling by yelling, and knew that he needed to apologize. He went to the front door and made his way down the stairs, hoping he wasn't about to make a bad situation worse.

When Tony reached the bottom of the stairs, Chase turned and saw his Daddy walking toward him with tears in his eyes. Deeply concerned, he walked over to his Daddy and enveloped him in a big hug. The two stood there holding each other, not saying a word. Finally, Chase picked his Daddy up and took him back upstairs. He put Daddy down and went to the kitchen to get them both a beer. They sat down on the sofa, and Tony turned to Chase and said; “Chase, I am so sorry for being an ass and being ugly to you about all of this.....”

“It's okay, Daddy.....”

“No, baby, it's really not. I should have paid more attention to what was going on and not been so dismissive. I realize now what you were trying to do and why......”

“Daddy, I didn't mean to make you mad. I was just trying to show you how much I love you, and that I didn't want you to have any reason to doubt me.....”

“Chase, I've never doubted you. I know you love me more than anything because you show me in so many wonderful ways. I'm a very lucky man to have you in my life.....”

Chase scooted toward his Daddy and curled up next to him with his head on his Daddy's chest. Daddy softly rubbed his boy's back and told him that everything was going to be alright. Chase nodded his head and then kissed his Daddy. Things got a bit steamy, and Chase stood up, looking down at his Daddy with a certain look on his face. Daddy stood up and allowed Chase to lead him to the bedroom where Chase proved beyond a shadow of a doubt that he loved his Daddy.....

THE END


End file.
